


Kiss This

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, One het kiss, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and the boys come to a woman's rescue during a night out at the Saloon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss This

It was a busy Friday night in the bar affectionately dubbed 'The Saloon' by the boys of ATF Team Seven. As usual they were seated in their booth with a good view of the door. The remains of a platter of ribs and buffalo wings was mixed in with the empty and full glasses and bottles, and several beer pitchers. It had been a good week for the guys. They'd nailed the bad guys and it was time to celebrate. Nathan and Josiah were arguing over who'd won the last game of darts. A slightly inebriated Ezra was attempting to show a just as inebriated Vin a new card trick. JD was bouncing and wiggling in his seat to the song playing on the jukebox. Buck was leaning back in his chair next to Chris, every so often he'd push JD back into his chair before he bounced out of it. Chris sipped from his beer, watching his family in amusement.

"Oooo Lordy, look at what just walked through the door," Buck whistled in appreciation. Six pairs of eyes swung to the door, JD even stopped bouncing long enough to look. A tall, lean brunette had just walked in, pausing briefly in the doorway to get her bearings before heading to the bar. As she slid onto an empty bar stool she glanced around, waiting for Inez to finish with another customer. They were able to get a good look at her face. She was pretty. Not model pretty, but still pretty. And there was an unmistakable look of sadness on her face. Inez came up to her then and she turned away.

Nathan and Josiah went back to their argument. JD started bouncing again. Ezra and Vin had given up on the card trick and decided to play a game of pool. Chris went along with them to make sure they didn't end up shooting each other. Buck continued to watch the brunette, while preventing JD from falling off his chair. As he watched he saw her hand over her keys to Inez before slamming back a shot of amber liquid. 'Oh, that can't be good,' Buck thought to himself, wondering what had caused the look of sadness on her face and the desire to drown herself in an alcoholic haze. Inez placed a large drink in front of her with a sad shake of her head.

A few minutes later Nathan and Josiah had gone back to the dart board for a rematch when Inez came to the table to start clearing some of the empties away. Buck nodded towards the brunette still at the bar, "Who is she, darlin?"

Inez glanced over and shook her head, "She is not for you, Senor Buck. Her heart has been broken into many pieces. She does not need you bothering her."

"Wasn't going to bother her, Inez darlin'. Just curious to know why such a beautiful woman should look so sad."

She smiled at him, "You have a good heart, but she needs to be left alone. Your attentions would not be welcomed right now."

"Well then, darlin', would you pour the pretty lady a drink and tell her I hope her troubles ease soon cause it's a shame to see someone so pretty looking so sad."

"I will, Senor Buck. You are a good man when you are not being a pest."

"See now, I knew you liked me, Miss Inez. You just wait. It won't be long before I get you to agree to go out with me."

JD came out of whatever daze he'd been in to hear Buck's last remark. This started him giggling, "You ain't never gonna get Miss Inez to date you, Buck. She knows you too well."

Inez smiled and left carrying a tray of empties while Buck pushed JD off his chair. "One of these days, kid, I'm gonna beat the tar outta you for all the sass you give me."

"Yeah, you and what army?" he challenged, pulling himself back into his chair.

"I don't need no army. You just wait. I'll get you when you least expect it."

"You're full a crap, Buck."

"Amen to that, Brother Dunne," Josiah said with a smile, returning to the table.

"Thought you were playing darts with Nate?" Buck asked, handing him a fresh pint.

"I was, but Brother Nate has been distracted." JD and Buck looked in the direction he pointed and grinned. Nathan was still over by the dart board trying to fend off a rather drunk and amorous woman. Laughing, the three men lifted their pints in salute when Nathan sent them a pleading look. They laughed even harder when the look turned to disgust at their obvious intention to let him suffer.

The doors to the saloon opened again catching Buck's attention. A large, muscular guy walked in, his hair shaved close in a crew cut and wearing clothes that looked like they'd burst if he moved the wrong way. Normally Buck would promptly ignore the guy, but he'd started swaggering over towards his heart-broken mystery lady. He was on his feet the instant Muscle-Boy put his arm around her shoulders and she flinched. He moved quickly across the room and was only a few feet away when he heard Muscle-boy professing his undying love.

The woman rose to her feet, slammed back another shot and turned to face Muscle-boy, a determined look on her face. "I bet you think we're just gonna kiss and make-up dontcha?"

It was quite clear from the expression on Muscle-Boy's face that was exactly what he thought.

"I don't think so," she sneered, reaching for another drink.

"Aw, c'mon, baby. It's just a misunderstanding."

The drink never made it to her lips as she turned to stare at him. "A misunderstanding? A misunderstanding is forgetting we had dinner plans once, maybe twice. A misunderstanding is thinking we were going to my parents on Thursday instead of Wednesday. What you did was not a misunderstanding."

"It was a one-time thing, baby, I swear. It'll never happen again."

"Ha," she snorted, and this drink followed the same path as the ones before it. She swiped the back of her hand across her lips. "One-time thing. Was it a one-time thing with Melinda? A one-time thing with Alison? Or Daisy? Or Rosa? Or Sandra? Or Becky? Or Christine? Or any of the other half-dozen or so women you've cheated on me with? Those were all one-time things? Well, just fine. What about all the times you've been late for dates or just plain not shown up? How about my car? When are you going to fix the damage *you* did to my car? And where's the money I keep loaning you? The money you say you'll have back to me in a couple of days."

By this time everything else had pretty much ceased in the bar as everyone stood watching. Everyone was enjoying watching the lady give Muscle-Boy what for, for a pretty lengthy list of done-did wrongs. Hell, she was going after him like a bulldog with a bone, Buck thought.

"Go away, Kurt," she muttered, turning back to the bar.

"Please, baby? We can work this out," he whined, grabbing her arm again. "If you'd stop listening to that sister of yours..."

"Oh, don't even go there. We are not going to talk about family cause then I'd have bring up your brother in prison. Or how about dear old Dad? Well, no we can't talk about him cause we don't know where he is. And the less said about your mother the better. So don't even start on family. You wanna kiss and make-up, well forget it. You can kiss this goodbye." She smacked her own butt for emphasis before turning and walking away. She'd only gotten a step when he grabbed her arm, swinging her around, his hand raised to strike her. The blow never fell as Buck grabbed his arm, a look of utter contempt on his face.

"I suggest you let the lady go, mister."

"This ain't none of your business, *mister*."

"Well see, that's where you and I have a difference of opinion. The minute you touched her and she flinched away it became my business. The way I look at is women are God's own angels sent down here to Earth for us to men to worship. And I don't think to highly of men who think they've got a right to go hitting'em. Now, I believe the lady here told you it was over and asked you to leave. I suggest you do that."

Muscle-Boy let go of the woman, who immediately put Buck between them. He then yanked his arm out of Buck's grip. "I don't feel like leaving and I don't think you got the guts to make me."

Buck folded his arms over his chest with a smile, glancing back at the others who'd gathered behind him. "What do you think, boys? Do I have the guts to kick this no-good cheatin' woman-beatin' loser outta here?"

"Well, Mr. Wilmington, I would invariably be forced to point out that the oaf standing before you is a good two inches taller, with probably a good thirty to forty more pounds. Although, I suspect not all of that is muscle mass. I'd say 20 to 1 odds, in your favor, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra said, in a slightly bored tone as he examined his fingernails. He flashed a quick smile at Muscle-Boy.

"Buck's got more guts in his little pinky than you've got in your entire fat body, dontcha, Buck?" JD blurted out hotly.

"You gonna let a fancy-dressin' fag and a snot-nosed runt of a kid do your fighting for you, buddy?" Muscle-Boy sneered. Buck quickly restrained JD from launching himself at Muscle-Boy, while Ezra huffed behind him.

"I am not gay. Do I look like I'm gay?"

"Well, ya do dress right smart there, Ez. Ya even color-coord...coordinate an' ev'rythin'."

"Shut up, Mr. Tanner. You're not helping."

Chris leaned in towards Buck, his icy green glare never leaving Muscle-Boy, "Try not to put this one in the hospital, Buck. I'm not explaining to Judge Travis in the morning why one of his agents is in jail."

Muscle-Boy looked at each of the seven men in turn, taking in the hard glares. He finally brought his gaze back to Buck, really beginning to think he should just cut his losses and get the hell outta there.

"So, what's it gonna be, buddy?" Buck asked, smirking. He'd seen the glimmer of fear start in the man's eyes. "You gonna git or are we gonna have to take this outside? I respect Miss Inez too much to destroy her bar in a fight with the likes of you."

Whatever good sense Muscle-boy had appeared to go right out the window. With an unintelligible growl he threw a punch at Buck. In one fluid movement Buck stepped out of the way, sticking his foot out to trip him. Muscle-boy crashed into a table with a muffled grunt. He got back to his feet and rushed at Buck again. Buck grinned as his fist connected solidly with Muscle-boy's face, making the jerk stumble back. Buck grabbed his shirt-front and dragged the still reeling man to the doors. With a hard shove he sent the man through the swinging doors.

Muscle-boy landed in an untidy heap at the feet of the two police officers who'd responded to Inez's 911 call. They looked from the man on the ground to the seven men standing just outside the doorway and the crowd blocking the door to watch.

"Larabee," said one of the officers in greeting.

"Henries," Chris nodded.

"You boys having a problem here?"

"Nah," Buck grinned. "Just cleaning out some trash, Josh."

"I see. And what did this particular bit of trash do to offend you, Buck?"

"Well, this piece of cheating trash thinks he's got the right to hit women and that's somethin' I just don't cotton to very well."

"That's understandable. Who was he going after?"

"Me," said a tremulous female voice. The woman who'd started it all stepped out from behind the seven. She was still a little unsteady on her feet from the combination of drink and adrenaline rush. "I'm the one he was going to hit. It's not the first time he's raised a hand to me either."

Josh Henries nodded his head, and gestured for his partner to cuff Muscle-boy and put him in the back of the cruiser. He didn't like woman-beaters anymore than Buck did. "You want to press charges, ma'am?"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded when she felt Buck's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"All right then. We'll need you to come down to the station and give a statement."

"I can take you, darlin'," Buck offered. She smiled and nodded her head again.

"Buck?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Thank you and," she paused, licking her lips nervously, "and you can kiss this anytime." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss before pulling away and turning a bright shade of read. Buck grinned, gathered her up in his arms, and gave her a real kiss that her knees buckling beneath her.

In the back of the police cruiser Muscle-boy looked out at the scene in front of the saloon. "Who are those guys?" he asked.

The two officers chuckled. "They're the best ATF team in the whole damn country. They're the Magnificent Seven."

 

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss This - Aaron Tippin  
> She was a woman on a mission  
> Here to drown him and forget him  
> So I set her up again to wash him down  
> She had just about succeeded  
> When that low-down, no-good, cheating, good-for-nothing  
> Came strutting through the crowd
> 
> Oh, he was laying it on so thick  
> He never missed a lick  
> Professing his never ending love  
> Oh, but I never will forget when she stood up and said  
> So, I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up, don't you  
> That's when she said
> 
> Chorus  
> Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
> And I don't mean on my rosy red lips  
> Hey me and you, we're through  
> And there's only one thing left for you to do  
> You just come on over here one last time  
> Pucker up and close your eyes  
> And kiss this goodbye
> 
> Well, the next thing I recall  
> She had him backed up against the wall  
> Chewing him like a bulldog on a bone  
> She was putting him in his place  
> And I mean right up in his face  
> Dragging him down a list of done-me-wrongs
> 
> It was just about now  
> That the crowd gathered around  
> They'd come to watch him pay for his every sin  
> She called him everything under the sun  
> and when we thought that she was done  
> She reared back and she let him have it again, man  
> She said, she said
> 
> (Repeat chorus twice)
> 
> Hey, kiss this good-bye  
> See Ya!


End file.
